This invention relates to an ice barrier for the wet storage of boats and, more particularly, to an ice barrier which is locked onto the forming ice to afford a more sure protection for the boat's hull.
Many techniques have been used to permit the wet (in water) storage of boats during the winter season without the boat hull incurring ice damage during freezing and thawing. Among these have been heating the water surrounding the boat, enveloping the boat hull in air bubbles which tend to prevent the formation of ice and, finally, barriers floating on the water which seek to insulate the boat from the damaging effects of ice. While practical in concept, these barriers have proven to be most ineffective for the simple reason that the forming ice tends to literally push the barriers out of the way and form directly against the hull of the boat.
Thin ice is particularly damaging to the boat hull since, as the boat rocks on its lines due to the wind, current and tides, the thin ice cuts the finish, as well as the gelcote on fiberglass boats, or shreds the wood on a wooden hull boat. As the ice successively freezes, thaws, and refreezes with the varying dropping temperatures, the ice gradually increases in thickness. As the water continues its freezing and thickens still more, it builds up tremendous pressures which are exerted against the hull of the boat. This is particularly damaging to the boat's vertical surfaces and at times can cause the hull to be crushed in places.
Accordingly, it is an object of this invention to provide an improved ice barrier for the wet storage of boats.